


Journey to the Distant Shore  8: Could be a Slightly Stormy Port

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss how to go about thwarting Price's plans for the movie.





	Journey to the Distant Shore  8: Could be a Slightly Stormy Port

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Could be a Slightly Stormy Port, Part 8.

## Could be a Slightly Stormy Port, Part 8.

### by Pattie

From: (Pattie) 

Journey to the Distant Shore: Part 8/? 

Title: Could Be a Slightly Stormy Port 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: G. 

Spoilers: "The Truth", "Hollywood AD", "Two New Crewmen!..." 

Category: MSR, UST. 

Summary: Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes ready themselves to pay avisit to a former Marine, who had guarded Mulder in the Stockade, and wants to submit a screenplay to movie studios. The need to convince this man that his effort could prove tragic for our heroes goes without saying. 

Disclaimer: All X-Files characters beling to CC, 1013 Productions, and Fox Television. Fictitious characters in this story are of my own creation, and any resemblance to people living or dead are merely coincidental, and simply not my fault. 

10:00 p.m., Glen's Motor Inn,  
Placerville, Nevada.  
Mulder and Scully's Motel Room. 

Scully was making sure the tasteful knee-length, wide-strapped, black dress with the flattering square neckline was up to her expectations.A look in the full-length mirror in the bedroom gave her her answer. She truly was a vision of tastefully sexy femininity. "I think I'll fit in at a doctor's grad. party," she called to Mulder. He was busy opening a fresh bag of sunflower seeds in front of the T.V. 

"You'd look good in a potato sack!" 

"Are you saying that because men lie when we ask how we look, or are you saying it because that's your standard answer whenever I ask?" 

"I'm saying it because you WOULD look good in a potato sack... and anything else you picked out carefully, a n d ...," Think quickly before the hole gets dug any further. "And I think we need to talk about tomorrow before we get too cocky, thinking this is all going to go smoothly, Scully. C'mon in and we'll have a beer over it." Mulder went to the small refrigerator in the eating area. "Yes! we have beer!" 

"Okay, just let me get comfy." Scully appeared shortly in her silk pajamas. "That time of the..." 

He was okay with that. "Cool. Maybe we should talk a little birth control, too, if you don't mind.. now that... if it doesn't offend..." 

She wanted to reassure her very sensitive, caring partner. Hisdiscomfort was very visible, and she was grateful he cared for herdeep religious feelings. "I think as a Catholic I should make up myown mind and deal with God myself,"she stated, matter-of-factly. "Now I need to know how we are going to stay safe tomorrow, never mind that way. I was thinking we could perhaps be people who LOOK like Mulder and Scully. We'll say we're suing if they use our likenesses to tell such a far-fetched story in a movie again. That we got 10 million the last time." 

"Well, yeah, I guess we could get Monica and John to say that theF.B.I. received a tip that he was the one proposing another movie, and that we were concerned when we read it in the local papers. We could claim that the "Lazarus Bowl" movie mess cost us loss of self-esteem, we had to change our names and residences, we suffered extreme embarrassment, we had to sneak into work for months..." 

"I do like it better than the truth. Or, we could just tell the manthe truth. That we are concerned about our child. All we went through to protect him. What if they want kids? What would they do if their boy was endangered by their own government and a shadow government that wants to... maybe we'd better stick to something morebelieveable..." Scully sunk into the sofa. "Look where the truth got us the last time..." Scully stood and paced the livingroom, this time beer bottle in hand, sipping as she paced. 

Mulder had to think a bit, too. He downed some beer and flicked the T.V. off, standing. He went to look out the window. Both of them were feeling lost and the thought that this man could really do this had them more wound up. William, heck all three lives were at stake. Why let it happen? Mulder commanded his brain, Think! Your motivation is the two people who matter to you most now. 

Scully was becoming agitated with herelf for not coming up with something quickly. It was as if she was taking a math test and notremembering a formula for Statistics and Probabilities 101. Her motivation for a solution was the same as Mulder's. "Maybe even the world depends on it," she found herself muttering aloud. 

"It might," Mulder look straight at her and used his serious tone,contemplating the possibilities. "Maybe we're both nuts..." Hishands covered his face. So tired. So fed up. Everything was sostinking unfair. Most of all, it was unfair he had to relive the trial in his head everytime he thought of this Private trying to capitalize on his pain. Weren't the nightmares bad enough? 

"Maybe we are," Scully mused. She went back to the sofa, beckoninghim to her side. There was a strange look on her face.. "Maybe we ARE!" Ever see a lightbulb go on over a cartoon character's headwhen he had a solution? she wondered to herself. There must be one over my head right now. "Yes! WE ARE!! We are the two most burned-out, mentally ill agents the F.B.I. ever had, and this is a lame-brained idea, I know, but it just might get our asses out of amsling. We are going to plead with this man not to send us any further to the brink of intractable insanity. One more step into that world, and I become a permanently depressed woman living a delusion, caused in part by post-partum induced psychosis." 

Mulder smiled wryly and guzzled more beer. "Yeah, right. The unflappable Dana Scully off her rocker, steps away from permanent institutionalization. The always paranoid former Agent Fox "Spooky" Mulder, driven mad by his quest for "The Truth" which was only a schizophrenic's delusion could be committeed for life to a padded cell should this movie come out. The resulting further stress could also cause me to attempt suicide and almost succeed. Would you believe that?" 

Scully gave a small smile. "Well, I think the majority of the public who did see the movie "The Lazarus Bowl" thought we were absolutely cuckoo. Well, who am I kidding. I'm only trying to cheer you up. But you DID give a pretty good impresion of a broken man when I went to see you before the trial." 

"And that was an ACT, Scully!" 

"But your guards saw it" Was Kevin Price on duty when you supposedly went crazy?" No answer. "Well?" 

"Please bear with me, Scully. I'm trying to remember. He was there. He thought I was fargone, I guess. Once he kind of rolled his eyes at me when he brought me breakfast, and shrugged. Why?" 

"Well, maybe he's intollerant of sick people, or maybe not. Did heever say anything to give you a hint as to whether he thought yourbehaviour strange, unbearable to see? Did he appear to have any empathy? Sympathy?" Scully flashed questions by Mulder as if she were interrogating a witness. 

"I'M the psychologist, remember? I remember him, it was him Ithink... yes, it was him. He said to a guy who was relieving him,"Poor bastard. He was so coherent when he came in here... I hateseeing this happen....Why do they enjoy breaking guys like that?" Scully, what are you getting at?" 

"I think we can go for the empathy. Play to his humanity. He's just a civilian now, with a house, a wife, and a life. It says in one of his files he's a contractor. They'll both make a pretty good living." 

"We'd better get in touch with Doggett and Reyes before we talk to this guy. We're all in this together. Why don't you call them. Better yet, go to their rooms and tell them what we just went over. I need to do some more of the reading you did when I was out running. Just needed the run after the shopping Scully." Mulder put on his puppy dog face for extra effect. 

"Oh, all right. I'll get some clothes on an go see Monica and John about this. I hope this Price fellow had a good tonsillectomy. I have no idea what they'll say, Mulder. I think John Doggett would go for the heavy-handed approach." Scully headed off to the bedroom. 

"I'd like that, too. But we're not federal agents anymore, as far as we know,and "heavy-handedness" might sink the boat." 

Scully ran through the rooms to the door, "I'm outta here. Oh," she kissedher man passionately, "and don't open the door for anyone until I get back. 

"Oh, definitely not. I'm a one-woman man Besides, we're newl -weds. What would the management think?" 

"What will John and Monica think of our idea, Mulder?" Scully seemed worried but wanting to give the idea a try. "That's the $64,000.00 question." She closed the door and left her beloved to his thoughts. 

"That's why they put the "I" in the F.B.I.", he said to the picture of William at Scully's breast. "We'll be there, son. I promise." 

* * *

10:00 a.m., Glen's Motor Inn,  
Placerville Nevada.  
Mulder and Scully's Room. 

Dana Scully was slipping into the wide-strapped, knee-length black dress she'd purchased for the graduation party in honour of Kevin Price'swife. Her hair would be fine down, she decided, after trying variousupswept styles. Except for lipstick, her make-up passed muster as faras Scully was concerned. 

Fox Mulder came out of the shower, one towel wrapped around his waist, the other in use to dry his hair. "To think we used to be such social recluses," he joked. "Mind if I kiss the prettiest lady here?" 

"Not at all," Scully purred. "I'm the only lady in the room. I don'tmind that, either. But you'd better get dressed or we'll miss the party." 

"Mmm...yeah," Mulder kissed her again. "But this is worth it, too." Of course, Scully had to whip the towel off of his bottom and take aim with it. Mulder made a blocking signal with his hands. "No, no, NO! We did make a promise to be ready by 11:00. Put the towel down and we'll forget the whole incident. Until later... " 

"All right. You'd better get that suit on. Do you ever miss wearing suits?" Scully checked her eye shadow. 

"Yes. And I definitely miss my ties." He pulled pants over shorts,then shirt over bare chest. "They were conversation makers." 

"Yup. That the were. Did you do all that reading I left you in two hours last night?" 

"Most of it. I was amazed by the I went through all the things Doggett and Reyes dug up, and the possible ways we can get around the aliens. I also have a surprise for you." 

"You do?" Scully put a pair of earing on and sat on the bed. "I went through all the stuff pretty thoroughly. What is it?" 

Mulder went over to his side of the bed and opened a drawer in thebedside table. Waving it in the air, he announced. "The adoption agency name and the address of one William Scully and his newparents!" 

"But.. those files were closed. It was a done deal, Mulder. Who got into them?" 

"Monica Reyes, Mistress Hacker. Do you really think I was going to ask her to do this and tell you right away? You would have nixed the idea and then we would have had a terrible fight. This is what we want, right here." 

"Um, we can't just pick up William and ride off into the sunset. Not now. There are so many things we need to get done if this world isgoing to be safe for our son or for any of us, for that matter. You know I want him more than anything, Mulder, but not until we can be absolutely sure it's safe for him..." The tears came. 

Mulder embraced her and nuzzled her ear. "I know. I know." Botharms were around her like a vise and they rocked until 10:15,interrupted by Scully's cell phone. 

"That's Monica," she said, dry throat and wet face. "Hello? Yes, we're all dressed and ready, pretty much. I have to fix my face, but you come on over and we'll go through the plans." Beep. "Can you get the door while I touch myself up?" 

Mulder nodded. "I love you and William. Don't worry. Just trust me." 

* * *

Doggett and Reyes were well-dressed and ready to go. Reyes favoured a navy blue pant suit, and Doggett, well, Doggett was in a black work-a-day suit. 

Mulder opened the door to them. "You guys look ready to party. Whyso early?" 

"Get yourselves packed. You're moving on today," was Doggett's curt announcement. "Time is of the essence." 

Mulder had that grave look he wore when he had the unenviable task oftelling a wife that her husband was killed on a case--the look hewore when he told Scully he had to disappear for awhile the year before. "They're after us, aren't they?" 

Monica smiled and touched his arm reassuringly. "No, nothing could be further from the truth. Actually, they think you both died at the Pueblo with the smoking man. You didn't know? We found out at the de-briefing after the incident, and that's very good news." 

Scully had managed to compose herself. "Very good news? I'm all for that." 

"All right," Doggett continued. "We also know that Mulder is immune to the alien virus, and, Scully, apparently you are, too. After that incident in 1998 in the Antarctic, you developed the antibodies.T hat's why the aliens are so interested in William. He's the product of two unique, and uniquely immune humans. He may be a new breed of human." 

Mulder and Scully stared at each other for what seemed an eternity to Reyes. 

"So, you're saying we have a way to prevent a plague from occurring? OR are you saying THEY'RE going to STRAP us down for the antigen? Maybe they're going to hunt us down and kill us?" 

"No, none of the above. Not at all." Doggett's voice took a verygentle expression. "You have something we can all benefit from before 2012,and a way of re-uniting your family. And there's more..." 

Mulder smiled cynically, laughing aloud. "Oh yeah! Okay. Let me guess" We get our jobs back after we become national heroes, and we get thecongressional medal of honor, one apiece?" 

Monica smiled and looked at John. "He still has that sense of humor, doesn't he? Well, thereis more, but it's not necessarily a dinner at the Whitehouse or a presentation of medals. John and I have some other contacts to talk to. That'll be done soon enough. We need you to pack up the van and check out of here. Then we go to the graduation party of one Dr. Helena Price." 

* * *

Price Residence,  
Carson City, Nevada.  
1:30 p.m. 

Mulder and Scully's beige Caravan followed Doggett and Reyes' navy blue minivan to the side street in a 1960's built neighbourhood andfound a parking spot a few houses down from that of the Prices'. Three-bedroom bungalos, the kind where people finished the basement themselves back when, lined the street. Thirty-year-old Ponderosa pines and assorted shrubs and hedges gave a cozy, almost protective   
appearance that just said, "You're home" to by-passers. 

"This is it," Reyes said. "149. Everybody relax." The four walked up the path to the front stairs. Doggett rang the doorbell. 

"We're all out back!" a very friendly little girl shouted from a gate leading to the side of the house. "Uncle Kevin's servin' up the burgers! Hurry up! There's cake and I can't have any until everyone eats!" 

"You heard her," said Mulder. "She wants cake. Let's go!" 

"She's kinda cute," Scully decided. 

"Would you like a little girl?" Monica asked candidly. 

"Um hmm", Scully smiled. She left it at that. 

The gathering was an informal little barbecue, and Scully and Mulder felt awfully overly-dressed. They seemed out of place not wearing sandals, short-sleeved shirts, tee-shirts or baseball caps. In fact, Scully felt so out of place she turned in embarrassment. 

"I feel so-o-o-o visible," she whispered. 

"Nothing new to me." Mulder just smiled. "Just enjoy and we can work on the Prices. You blushing bride. And I MEAN blushing..." 

Doggett and Reyes ventured over to the man clad in the "Kiss the Cook" apron flipping burgers. "Kevin Price?" 

"Uh, yessir. You one of Helena's relatives?" 

"No, actually I'm Special Agent John Doggett, and this is my partner, Monica Reyes. May we speak with you in private?" 

The man placed his tongs beside the barbecue and led them to a giant weeping willow. "Shoot." 

"See that nice couple over there?" Monica gestured to Scully and Mulder. 

"That's him! That's that crazy guy I'm writin' the movie about! Is he doin' weird stuff again?" 

"No," Doggett patiently replied. "He wants his life back. Now, his family left him considerable wealth, and from what his very BIG lawyers tell him, he can sue the pants off of you for using his name, his likeness. We did some research. You have a substantially long list of expenses, a mortgage that will take forever to pay off if you get sued, and your wife has a big student loan to pay off. Now, all he wantsto do is get well, marry his pretty lady friend over there and do what youare doing now: live a life and have a home. He could live a VERY comfortable life if his lawyers..." 

"Well, they do look respectable," Price interjected. "And what theydid to him just ain't right.. heck, Fox and all the bigger studios were thinkin' of turning it down. Maybe I ain't got a story in this one." 

Monica was quick to reasssure the man, in case the movie idea was his only idea. "If you really want to write nd sell something, you will succeed. Make it from the heart. Just look at Helena! Your wife is a doctor, you're an ex-Marine who..." 

Scully and Mulder hadn't heard the discussion, and were trying to guage the situation from a distance. "Think we're winning, Spunky?" 

"Hard to tell. But I think we are, Maggie." Price was approaching them. 

Kevin Price extended his right hand to Mulder. "I'm sorry. I hope you two find the happiness you're looking for. Mine's over there." He gestured towards his dark-haired wife who was tossing a frisbee to some children. "You're looking much better, Mister. Keep up the treatments." 

"Treatments. Sure. You have a good life. And congratulate Doctor Price for us. We're off to a lunch date. Thanks for everything." Mulder turned and whispered to Scully, "Let's get outta here before I do something I'll regret." 

Scully gave Doggett the all clear sign and they went to their respective vans. 

"Where to next?" was Mulder's concern. 

"Oh, about as far north as we can get until dinnertime," Doggett smiled. "We find a nice place for outdoor camping, maybe. Or a motel. Choice is yours." 

"Take-out, then camp under the stars," Scully said quickly. "Chinese. And I want my tee-shirt and jeans on, so let's find a restroom so I can change." 

"Well, you do look good in that dress," Mulder teased as he started the van. 

"You look really comfy in that suit, too. Drive." 

End of Part 8/? 

* * *

Pattie.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
